Perfect Pair
by black-hair-brown-eyes
Summary: Renesmee realises who she actually loves, and leavse Jacob, to go to the one she loves. Will he be able to survive, and the person she's going to actaully love her. Please read and review.
1. Imprinting

Me Renesmee Carlie Cullen, have been imprinted on by mother's ex-lover, Jacob Black. How right people thought we looked together, but how wrong they were. I'm 16 now and I now know how I feel about him and someone more important than him!

Since I was born, or conceived, Jacob had never left my mother's side, as he had imprinted on me, as he once did on my mother, he has valued and loved me for the last 6 years of my existence, and I felt the same way for him, but now I'm not so sure...

I did not know who to go to, to tell them how I feel about him. However, I came to a conclusion that I would tell someone, someone who might already have some clue on how I and he feel. I would go to my dad, Edward Cullen.

"Dad, can I speak to you about something?" I asked quietly as I walked into his room.

"Sure sweetheart, you don't have to ask, you have the full right because you are my only baby girl." He replied with a smile looking up from his desk, the smile that my mum, Bella Cullen adored.

"I know dad, but still," I answered. He read my mind or my facial expressions and answered, "Come here Nessie, and take that entire burden off!"

"Well, dad it's about-" he cut me off and finished my sentence really angrily, "it's about that dog isn't? If it is, tell me Nessie, I'll, I'll exterminate him at this right moment I promise."

"Dad it is about him, but he didn't do anything this time, you should know you can read my mind!" I added sarcastically. Now my eyes fell right to the floor, and did not look up, took in one deep breath and answered my dad's glare. "You see how Jacob ahs imprinted on me, so did someone else, someone that I feel love for!"

He took in one look of my face and looked up, "I know I can't read your mind I should have told you, but I do know that someone else has imprinted on you, and that he has hidden his thoughts from every shape-shifter except for me, now continue please." He replied calmly and gently.

"Well dad, I've realised that I don't love Jacob, and I never have done, and I want to tell him so that I can go to Seth, so that I can take Seth out of the misery he has been in for the last 6 years. I want to break away from Jacob because he is tying me down, down to a commitment that I don't want to be a part of!" I literally said in a whisper.

His reply was not what I expected at all because he started laughing, and when he finally stopped, he answered what I had just said gently, "go and tell Jacob, he deserves it, and tell Seth as well, and then we can tell everyone else as well, alright baby, go."

I left the room at once, and turned around once to look at his face, his face which was full of happiness, joy and ease.


	2. The Truth

Finally, that half the pin had gone from me, I was able to sprint faster than ever before to La Push to announce my happiness to Seth.

On the way, I was arguing to who I should break the news to first, whether I should make Seth happy first or make Jacob cry first. It took some time, but I finally made up my mind and decided that I wanted to see Jacob cry first. Laughing to myself I came to a stationary position in front of the Black's house.

I knocked on their door, one, two, three, "Hey Nessie, come in." Jacob answered the door, with a smile on his face, oh if only he knew what was coming for him.

"Hello Jacob, we need to talk immediately!" I said angrily, and started to walk off towards the beach, and of course he followed shortly after realising my hastiness. As we walked I made one thing clear with him, "Jacob today you are not going to speak, however you will listen to what I have to say, do you understand?"

"Of course Nessie, however your satisfied." He replied in a smile, which my mum also adored, but also with a bit of pissed in it, so then I started right from the beginning.

"When I was conceived in Bella's womb, you imprinted on me, yes or no?" he nodded yes as we came to a standstill, "well, then since then you've believed that I fell in love with you to?" he nodded again and I continued, "well there's the problem, right there and helps to confess something." I said with eyes on the floor.

He took my hands, and pulled me close to his chest, and replied in a soft and gentle voice, "baby tell me, we will work on it together I promise."

"That's the thing Jacob this thing I can't work on it, only you can it is something that you have to work on, not me!" I replied hastily.

"Nessie, I don't understand, just tell me, otherwise I might just die with the feeling of not being able to please you in every way necessary," he answered sarcastically.

"SHUT UP JACOB! And let me go, so that I can tell you and leave!" he let go of me at once and stepped back. "JACOB I DON'T LOVE YOU, I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER DID, WHAT I FELT FOR YOU WAS JUST A CRUSH BECAUSE YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON THERE, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LOVE YOU!" I screamed at him, and continued, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND JACOB I DON'T LOVE YOU, AND YOU NEED TO SOLVE THIS PROBLEM BECAUSE I'M GOING TO SOMEONE I LOVE AND SOMEONE THAT LOVES ME ASWELL!" at this time I saw all the tears in his eyes, and I didn't say or do anything but leave him crying and shaking, ready to transform. I just left, left to go to Seth. But then I saw him right behind me and said me stop, and I did.

"Jacob you have one minute to say what you like, I don't want to keep him waiting, and I think 6 years was enough!" I said through gritted teeth. He fell to my feet and started pleading for me not to leave him, that he would break down completely, I ignored him and replied in a harsh tone, "Jacob I'm not my mum, who cared how you felt, that I'll stay, I'm not what I said I mean it and advise you to look up and realise someone as well!" I left him, not looking back, and off to Seth's house.

When I reached there I knocked on the door, and unfortunately, his mum answered the door, "Seth has gone to your house, your dad called him and said there was something he needed to talk about, he would be reaching there in a few minutes." She read my expressions, and said softly.

I ran through the forest, with the branches breaking off the trees as I sprinted past, and finally reached the front of the house, just as Seth was getting out of his car. I ran to him and jumped into his arms.

All I was able to take out was, "I'm so sorry Seth, I've made you suffer for years, but now I'm all yours-" He did not even let me finish and started kissing me, his arms locked around my waist, pulling me closer to him, and kissing ever so passionately, nothing at all like Jacob. We both were getting comfortable, when we heard a cough, and pulled away from each other straight away, and looked down at the floor both red.

"Seth Renesmee, Bella's calling you inside, you might want to come in before she kills someone!" my dad said sarcastically, and held the door open for us to go in. As we went in Seth's hand found me, and held it tightly, as we both searched the room, and saw Jacob on the floor crying, and Leah comforting him. Mum looked at me and then at Jacob.


	3. Mum's response

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" my mum shouted from across the room, "how dare you hurt poor Jacob, why-" I didn't let her finish and started myself, "mum you can't blame me, or make me love him, and if you don't listen it's fine dad already knows!" I screamed back at her.

My mum looked at me shocked and looked dad with an angered expression, "Edward how dare you tell her to go ahead with hurting someone, and-" this time dad cut her off and rushed to her side, "Bella please let Renesmee explain, then you will understand." My dad was so good at calming her down, "Fine Renesmee, explain to me now!"

With a deep breath, I started explaining; "mum since I was conceived Jacob has been in love with me, and has always been there for me, and I appreciate that, but the thing you understand I have never loved him more than a brother, and that's that."

"That's not all of it, because otherwise you won't be standing there with you intertwined with Seth!" she replied to my story. I continued to explain what she was seeing; "everyone in this family thinks that I am in love with Jacob, but never has asked me, never has asked Seth. Dad knew along that Seth imprinted on me as well, but only shared his thoughts with me and dad, never the rest of the pack or me-"

"Is that true Seth?" mum interrupted and asked, "Yes it is Bella, you can even ask Edward." She looked up to dad and he nodded and she nodded to me to continue, "and then ever since I realised that I like him to I have been trying to tell you and everyone, and that was quite hard, so I decided to tell dad, and he said he only knew a few things that I thought but he did know how Seth felt, so I decided to go and tell Jacob. Mum you need to understand that I'm not like you. I am fed up Jacob being there because he has not made a major contribution to me and you being alive, like Seth has. Have you ever considered that?" I got out in one quick breath, mum did not reply, and by this time Esmee, Carlise, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper had appeared, and were now listening in to. WOW what an audience.

Finally mum looked up at dad, and let dad whisper something, it was a real shame that I did not have precise hearing, and then mum looked at me, "I'm sorry for losing my temper with you, I have to consider your feelings before I consider Jacob's, please forgive me." She said calmly, and then dad started, "Jacob that is not possible you need to consider a girl in life that has always been there for, and someone who is still here for you." Dad answered Jacob's thought, and then listened again, "yes Jacob she has imprinted on you and you need to do something to solve this problem." Then mum and dad said something in unison so calmly and gently, "Jacob you and Leah need to leave now, you have nothing what so ever to with this family, unless Renesmee wants to see you as a friend or brother, do you understand?" Jacob nodded and the next second he was out of the door, just as everyone was going to relax, Alice was in the stairs shocked and looking lost, everyone ran to her side.


	4. Alice's Vision

**Edwards POV**

Jasper picked Alice up, and sat her on the sofa, and asked everyone to back off. I focused on what Alice was seeing, and it worked, I could see. I looked up at Renesmee, _why couldn't her life just be simple, everyday with knew dilemmas, first that dog and now them._

When Alice was normal again and looked up at me, and thought, _should I tell them Edward, is it safe to do that?_ I nodded and she started.

**Renesmee's POV**

After aunty was normal she started to explain what she had seen, without letting anyone ask questions.

She spoke with a calm and soft voice, "what I just saw is about Nessie's future I saw-" she was cut off by mum, who had collapsed to the floor, gasping, aunty ignored her, (probably because she saw it coming), and continued, "they are coming back to check on Jacob and Nessie, or now Seth and Nessie." She said.

Seth was next to question, but before he could dad answered the question, I hated when dad and Aunty Alice done that it got on my nerves. "Seth it's the Volturri, they are coming to check on how Nessie is doing and Bella after the last encounter, Aro has been having difficulties and so has decided to bring himself and his companions, that is the only problem, nothing else, but they are going to decide your future, whether they are going to-" mum shouted from the far corner of the room where Aunty Rosalie had taken her, "don't say it Edward, if you do you want like it!" dad followed and did not continue.

The next person to speak was Grandpa Carlise, "Alice can you please tell us when they are coming, and whether you and Jasper have to leave again?" Calmly she replied, "they are waiting for us in the meadow tomorrow at noon, as they have already left Italy to come to Forks, they are stopping for some "refuel", because they don't want to break boundaries with you."

"Well that's that, everyone start getting prepared, and Bella darling don't worry they won't do anything to our Nessie, I promise, and we have Alice, she will tell us before anything happens, right Alice?" Grandpa Carlise asked.

"Ummm...that won't happen, because remember that I can only see bits of her future, just like Edward can read bits of her mind, it's not that simple, but I'll make sure I keep an eye on her, right now I think we should send Bella, Edward and Nessie home, before things get out of control." She replied staring up at Emmett.

"That's right, come on you two lets get home, and we'll come back early tomorrow, promise." Was all dad had said, and me and mum followed him out. The journey home was really quiet, but fast as we ran home, and the breeze.

**Bella's POV**

We reached home, and me and Edward companied Nessie, until she had fallen asleep, and went back to our room. Edward shut the door and sat down on the bed, whilst I made myself comfortable on the floor, he looked up at me and read my expression, "love, stop worrying everything is going to be fine, just stop worrying about it and why are you sitting on the floor?" I got up off the floor, and sat next to him on the bed, he took my hand and I forgot everything, which I normally did.

He started stroking my arm upwards, and then stopped, shocked as I was, I didn't move, especially to what he done next. He took the remote for the radio, and put it on the new song he composed, the one we could *censored* to. He stood in front of me and pulled me up to his standing position. And then we let the music flow, for like 5minutes, but then he took me, and picked me up. He put me on the bed, and came stood on the bed, hovering over me.

The next thing I knew was he was doing something he never done before, he started stripping, in front of me, one by one, then he pulled me up to him, and then stripped me. He continued from there, working his way all over my body with his lips, and when we fell, it was meant to hurt but it didn't and that was when I felt him, so passionate, but with so much anger.

We continued the whole night, until we heard Nessie, next door, he got up and stared cleaning up the mess we had made, it was a real shocker, but is was real fun. We got dressed, and the three of us went over to the bigger house. As we ran I had the whole vision of last night in my mind not leaving, and I liked it.


	5. Arrival

**Renesmee's POV**

We reached the big white house quickly, during the whole journey I did not move my eyes off from dad, who looked ever so lost, not like usual.

As we entered the house Aunty Alice greeted us at the door, and told us that we arrived too late to the house that everyone else had already left, and that we had less than 20minutes before the Volturri arrived. We left the house instantly and arrived in the meadow, where everyone was waiting for us. Seth came up to me, and soothed me so quickly, that I forgot that I might die at the end of the day. We had to wait for around 2minutes after our arrival, until The Volturri had arrived.

Aro and Grandpa Carlise were the ones who steeped forward and greeted each other. I looked up at dad and saw he was reading things he didn't want to. I looked around at everyone in my family, for the last time. Without looking at mum, dad, or anyone I steeped out in front of Aro.

"Hello Uncle Aro, it is very nice to meet again, how have you been?" I asked as confidently as I could. I didn't have to wait long before he answered slowly, like he was uncertain, for why I looked up at dad who was standing there with a massive grin on his face. "It is truly...nice to see you again...Renesmee...I am fine, how about yourself?" "I'm fine uncle, thank you for asking. How may I be of service to you uncle?"

"We will discuss that in just a bit, but I have I have to say, you are quite an image, a pure product of Bella and Edward. Now if you move over to the side so that I can speak to Edward." He replied again softly. "Of course uncle, dad can you please step forward." I answered and went to stand between Seth and mum, who both held my hand tightly.

"Welcome Aro, how have you been and what has made you make a visit?" Dad asked with a smile on his face. "Well I came to make Renesmee's decision, remember six years before I told you that I would come to check on how she is and whether to-" mum cut him off and replied softly and calmly, "Aro please don't say anything, she still doesn't understand fully" he respected it and answered, "of course Bella, but I have to say that you are not giving your daughter enough credit, if you haven't realised she understands exactly what is happening."

Everyone turned to look at me and then back at Aro, "now Edward I have to ask simple questions, which you may know in a while." He said and then backed off to stand next to Alec and Jane.

**Edward's POV**

I stepped out towards Aro, and he started, _**Edward I wish not to ask the questions aloud, unless you wish me to.**_

I replied quickly, so that he could go quickly before Alec and Jane started to hurt my family, "no I think it is easier if you ask in your mind, please I would appreciate that, and I'll answer like this."

_**Of course I respect your decision, remember Edward I mean no harm to anyone in your family.**_I just nodded and went along, _right lets start, has she gone out of control, killing random people? _

"Of course not, we have kept away from dangers like that, her and Bella have not killed a human to this day!" was I was able to get out. _**Ahh that is really good, but does that mean she doesn't go school?**_ "No Aro it does not mean that, she has attended school properly, we have made sure." _**That is good, last question before I go off to make my decision, now has she found a companion or is she willing to stay single for eternity? **_Was his next question for which I answered so simply, "Seth please step forward, Aro this is her companion, and before you think anything, I am not willing to go against my daughter's happiness just because he is a shape-shifter, he has helped our family so much." And before he started anything, I stepped up to him, and he held out his hand and I showed him everything that he needed to see. It took a while but was over soon. He opened his eyes and looked up, "Edward please give a few minutes while I make up my mind, and one last thing, does she still have that ability?"

I replied calmly, and quickly, "yes she does and she uses it rarely, because she ahs adapted herself to use less as she has humans around her for most of the day, as she is in school, you must understand."

"Of course I do Edward, now Jane and Alec please follow me, we are going to away for a few minutes." They left back into the woods.


	6. Decision

**Edward's POV**

We had to wait ages until I saw them coming back, and I tried straight away to read his mind, to find the daughter, but he was blocking out everything, I couldn't hear anything. This was getting me irritated.

"Everyone I have made my decision, and I wish to share it with you." Aro said from a distance. I looked at Bella, and hinted to her to start her shield, and saw that she had, as I was starting to get hints of her past memories, and last nights, wrong moment Bella, but I blocked out while they walked forward.

Aro had finally reached us and spoke, "I wish not to interrupted while I speak, and I wish for Renesmee to step forward so that I can speak." Everyone nodded and she stepped forward, everyone looked horrified, as in they knew what was coming.

"I have made my decision, and I want to ask Renesmee, whether she would like to join the Volturri? As you I have asked you dad and mum and Alice, and they have declined, and now I would like to know how you feel."

She answered straight away as she already knew, "Uncle Aro I am grateful for you offer, however I do not wish to leave my family, I want to decline your offer, I am sorry."

"Very sweet Renesmee, well that is okay, but my decision is quite devastating, I would like you to..." he paused and looked at everyone's expression, which I saw as well, and everyone's mind was not happy, "...I would like Renesmee to stay here with you, she is sweet and polite, and seems no harm, and I cannot take a diamond away from its owner." He said with a smile. Then he turns around and spoke again, "Alec and Jane we are going back now, we mean no harm to them or they to us, lets leave, we leave in peace Cullens, we will meet again, goodbye Carlise, please come and visit." And they exited to the forest.

We waited and then Bella ran Nessie and hugged her, everyone grouped around and hugged the two in the middle. We slowly made our way back to the house, all happy and joyful.


	7. Shopping

**Seth's POV**

It has been a week since I last saw Renesmee, and the incident. Sam dragged me off to a boring week with the rest of the pack, and team building tasks, aarrrgh. Whatever, I am back now, and finally get to ask Renesmee out for our first night. Here it goes, knock, knock, knock. Edward answered, great just the person.

"Morning Edward, how are you? Can I please come in?" I asked eyes down, and embarrassed, as he could probably read out plainly what I wanted. "You have to be Seth, because the whole Cullen family are going out for shopping, and thank you I am fine." He replied like he had no idea, "can't you just read my mind and get it over with, please?" I said again embarrassed, to which he nodded.

_**Can I please take Renesmee out tonight? **_I waited for his reply, "that would be your first date?" I nodded, "well then that goes to show why Renesmee is not being seen tonight, that will be great, however just one thing, can I say?" I nodded with a smile that went from one ear to the other, I was excited. "Well I don't want you to tell; it is going to be a surprise for her, is that oaky?" I nodded again. _**Ummm Edward what time should I come and pick her up, and what time does she need to be back?**_ "Well you can come and pick her up at 6pm, and drop her off by 11pm, not a minute later please." WOW I was shocked I never knew he would allow me that much time with her, but I shall not lose his trust on the first night. "That is good Seth, I know I shouldn't have listened in that time sorry, now it's time for you to leave, bye." I nodded and was off, I had to get ready, yes, yes, yes, finally my first date, everything is falling into place.

**Renesmee's POV**

I didn't understand, everyone was looking forward to, to tonight, and I had no idea what so ever what was happening, so PISS TAKING! Whatever, I'll have to cheer up, "Nessie, come her please." Mum called from a distance, and I went, "yes mum?"

"Are you ready, Alice has the car ready and Esmee and Rosalie are in it already, come lets get downstairs, because we need to bring you back home and get you looking like a princess, come on." She said with a grin. Calmly and confidently, I asked, "mum can you please tell me what is happening tonight, please?" with the best and cutest puppy dog face. "Well dear, you will find out tonight now don't ask anyone, understand, enjoy the day." And that was that, no more argument and no more begging.

The day was a drag, but I did enjoy it, especially because of the dress and the shoes I had bought, for tonight, but whatever the whole outfit was SEXY! It was a red dress, which went 2inches above my knees, with 5inch black stilettos, it was just so irresistible.

Finally, we went home, and every single lady out of us 5 were given a head to toe make-over by my most loved, Aunt Alice, but I liked what she done, I looked like a beauty queen, so beautiful. And all of us went down, where all the men were waiting, Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper left for their night out, Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett done the same. And then about 5minutes later there was a knock on the door, and in came, Leah, Sue, Grandma Renee, Grandpa Charlie, and Phil, but no sign of Seth. Great a boring night out.

"Bye Nessie, have a great night out, and we'll see you later" was all everyone said before they left, great they got me dressed up to stay home alone, how sad!


	8. First Date

I just couldn't believe that, that my own family got me dressed up, and then left me at home by myself, I just couldn't. I had made myself comfortable on the sofa, when the door bell rang, my response was simple, "who is it? And why are you distracting me? Just go away whoever you are, understand!" They rang the doorbell again, and frustrated, I got up and went to answer the door. "Hello who is it?" I asked as I opened the door, "Hey Nessie, how are you?" was all Seth's response.

It took me a few moments to take in his facial expressions, and his clothes, "WOW!", was my final response. "What, you don't like what I'm wearing?"

"No, no that's not the problem, you look..." I couldn't continue, but I could blush, blush so hard that I ended up hiding my face in his shirt. "Well maybe I can finish off, you look stunning Renesmee, no one could ever look better than you do right now, so do you want to leave for dinner, I'm starving!" I nodded and we walked over to the car, and at least for the first 5minutes it was silent.

"So how was your team building tasks week?" was all I could have thought of at that moment. "Well it was fun, we split into pairs, it was me and Paul, Quil and Embry, Sam and Emily and finally Leah and Jacob."

"What are you telling me that Jacob and Leah got stuck together for a whole week?" I got out in astonishment. "Yeah, it was the most hilarious and boring week of my life!"

"Seth how can that be hilarious and boring? Are you thinking straight?"

"Well if you promise not to interrupt me I will explain the last task that we were set." He said looking at me rather than the road, especially at his speed.

"Fine I'll stay quiet, but keep your eyes on the road Seth please, I wish to go home in one piece." I replied as calmly as I could, and so once I went quiet he started about the last task.

"The last task was something quite stupid, I'll say. Anyway, what we had to do in pairs was that, we had to come up with something our partner had to carry out. If you ask me, I don't see what the point of it was, but still. So Quil got Embry to stay in the lake we were near for 24hours." I looked up at him while he stopped for breath, shocked at what he had to do.

"So Embry got Quil to sleep in a tree, for that night, which was so hilarious, you should have been there Nessie."

"Why what's so hard sleeping in a tree?" I asked, but then again I was half vampire, it was easier for me than a full human.

"It was hard because he was not allowed to sleep in the tree, in his human form but a wolf's!" he stopped and started laughing, and I had to join, that would have been funny, finally we both calmed down and he continued.

"Sam and Emily never carried out their tasks in front of us, and never told what they were either. However, Paul got me to climb a tree, and before you ask, in my wolf form, imagine climbing a tree as a wolf; I kept dropping several times, but eventually finished the task. I was stuck on what to make Paul do, but finally came up with it, however it was not s daring as the others it was simple, to go around taking everyone's clothes, the ones they had worn and the ones they were going to."

I looked up at him, he could not have been serious, he done that, how indescribable. But throughout the story he hadn't told me what Jacob and Leah got each other to do, so I asked, "Seth you didn't tell me about the last two."

"Well let me finish." A bit hasty aren't you mister. "Jacob is now officially over you, he has finally imprinted on Leah last night. Anyway, Jacob got Leah to jump off one of the cliffs that were there and transform into a wolf on her way, and she had to make sure she landed in a tree." I couldn't help myself but to start laughing, that was the most ridiculous thing I had probably ever heard.

"She carried it out, and then told Jacob hers; all he had to do was spend one whole night, last night, in her tent, but as far away as possible from her." I looked up at him, "Seth that's not that difficult for him, he has done that before."

"I know Nessie; I know he's done it before, but not what he did last night. He was there in the tent, as he was meant to be, and so was everyone else. I and Paul had decided to play cards, and all of a sudden we heard NOISES, coming from the tent next to us. We got out and lord save my eyes, what we saw was not pleasant at all."

"What did you see, that you just said that?"

"Well, we saw a shadow, of two bodies moving, because the two idiots first had sex in a tent, and then they are next to the side of the cliff, and left both their torches in, so that an outsider could see everything. Paul thought it was funny so went and woke up Quil and Embry, whilst I went to inform Sam; Sam came out and saw, and told us that we had to go, so he got them out of the tent, and we packed and we left. When we got back, wow they were in trouble!"

He stopped and waited for my response which was, jaw to the floor, and that was when he pulled the car into the parking lot. The rest of the night was based around us two, and we both swore never ever to bring those topics back into consideration, ever.

The night past as to be being one of the best nights of my life, and I was so happy. When I reached home, I saw that all of them were home as well, and so dragged myself out of the car, and went inside, without even a goodbye kiss. And as suspected dad was waiting at the door, with a smile across his face. It seemed that he is very fond of Seth, and once Seth had gone, mum, dad and I went home.


	9. Hunting

**Bella's POV**

Edward answered the door for Renesmee and waved goodbye to Seth. He was frustrated and thirsty, he had not hunted in so long, and it was shown in his eyes. But he hid it, and carried on waving to the rest of the Cullens whilst we left through the back door. The journey back mainly revolved around Renesmee and her explaining her night, and the conversation that had happened between the two of them. The expressions on mine and Edward's face was not hidden, pure disappointment and horrification were shown on our faces.

Once we had reached home, Edward and me put Renesmee to sleep and went next door to our own room. Edward had not even waited to shut the door, before he grabbed and pulled me in for a kiss. I did not mind but his kiss was fierce and had an edge that I did not enjoy, so I pulled away. This caused him to become really angry, "why did you do that Bella?"

"What do you mean, why did I do that? We have enough time, so lets go and hunt, please you will feel so much better, you are so fierce right now, you haven't been like this in years, and today your starving yourself. No Edward doesn't argue and let's leave!" I replied to him in the same manner he asked the question, rudely.

**Edward's POV**

I was horrified, horrified by the fact that Bella, my Bella spoke to me in that tone. She has never spoken to me like that, but I listened and jumped out the window and shortly after heard her following.

Her footsteps were so quiet, that you didn't even notice that she was running. I slowed down to look at her, and saw the pain in her eyes, I came to a standstill. "Bella, stop and listen to me please." I asked as softly as I could at the moment. She ran a head and stopped, "Edward we can speak on the way back, we should get there now, we are only 5 minutes, have something to drink, and then we will talk." She replied harshly. I listened and led the rest of the way, and before I knew it we were there and I could hear the panting of the lion asleep.

I took a deep breath and followed the scent forward, and attacked. I could hear Bella was busy with her own prey, I took a look at her, and she was a beauty. After a few lions I was full, and I knew I could not take anymore; I looked for Bella, and saw she had been waiting for some time. I nodded in her direction, and we left. It wasn't far from the cottage, when I stopped.

"Bella, love can we speak, I am really sorry for my harshness, I should have gone hunting the other day when you sent me, sorry please forgive me?" I said with the best apologetic face that I could pull. She took a long moment to think, and then answered, like an angel, "alright-" I didn't let her finish and took one step back to face her, took her in my arms, dipped her, and kissed her. Her response was not quick, but she did respond a few seconds later.

Before I knew it we were rolling around on the floor, struggling to take each other's clothes, off. Then when I inserted, the sound she made, was to die for. She had nothing to keep her quiet now, she moaned the whole time we were at it, until the light was to be seen through the canopy of trees on top of us.


	10. Accident

**Sorry guys for the late update **

**just on holiday, but heres the**

**next chapter, hope you like it! **

**Edward's POV**

As the light hit our bodies, we pulled away from another and started to dress again, before Nessie started to worry we were. Hand in hand we ran back to the cottage, only to find Alice pacing the room, and her thoughts louder than her, _Where do you think you were? Have you any idea what has happened to Charlie, Phil and Renee?_

I had no answer, and signalled for her to go on, and she did but aloud, "Bella, Edward I have really bad news for you, especially you Bella. The things is I didn't even have a vision of the accident but only the funeral so I-" she may have been speaking softly, but Bella didn't.

"Alice why don't you just tell me, instead of being like this, it's really annoying, what happened?" she shouted managing to wake Nessie, who came running into the room.

**Renesmee's POV**

When I heard mum shouting, and of all people at Alice, I ran into the room, only to find mum, dad and Alice in two different corners of the room. That's when Alice continued to talk, "Bella you have to understand that I'm sorry, I didn't know-" dad cut her off, "Alice just tell us what happened or at least stop saying the alphabet backwards?"

And so Aunt Alice reluctantly said what she actually needed to, "Bella, Edward, Charlie, Phil and Renee have had a car crash last night on their way back from dinner, we all found out this morning, and Carlise has taken them to the hospital and is trying his best, but I've seen all their funerals, and I'm so sorry Bella." She said it so fast and then ran to hug mum, who had sank to the floor, and I stood there staring, mum had gone paler than she already is for a vampire.

It took about just the rest of the day to calm mum down. We had taken her the big house, where everybody had gathered, the wolf pack and the vampires to calm her down, and she eventually did, and that's when the planning began.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I just had to get to the point quick! Thanks for reading please review! **


End file.
